Colorful Love
by Everlasting Snow Princess
Summary: AU. A fated meeting by the creek started one love. Fated meetings at a masquerade ball led to love at first sight. The Five Princes of the Realm of Colors must fight for the affections of their love. Only a command twists their fate. "Tetsuya. Enchant them. Make them yours. Enrapture them till they no longer can run from your chains."
1. Prologue

**Warning: Cross-Dressing and M-preg (_maybe_)**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket does not belong to me. How sad…**

**Author's note: Hey! Here is my first long fic for KnB. How you will enjoy the prologue.**

* * *

In the Realm of Colors, hundreds of kingdoms rose and flourished throughout the land. Above every kingdom, five possessed ultimate power and authority: the Crimson Kingdom, the Azure Kingdom, the Golden Kingdom, the Emerald Kingdom, and the Lavender Kingdom. Each of the five kingdoms has a strong leverage over the other kingdoms. With a flick of their fingers, a kingdom not of the five could fall in a matter of seconds.

The Crimson Kingdom possesses the most authority of the five. Every kingdom, including the other four prominent kingdoms would never dare to defy the word of the Crimson royalties. Within their hands, they hold the Jewels of Colors, the mark of every kingdom possible, meaning everyone owes their allegiance to the Crimson Kingdom. Every kingdom can be traced back to them. Only with the help of Crimson kingdom were other ones allowed to rise within the lands, but the price was loyalty, which was gladly given.

The Azure kingdom has a special river known as the "Blue Healing." Just a touch of the water, instantly one would be cured from a disease or sickness. Thousands of people would travel miles to arrive to this kingdom to receive just a drop of the magical water of the river. Even with their power, it could have made them the strongest kingdom, but even they would never dare to disobey the word of the Crimson. The Azure family has even taken the Momoi Kingdom, a tactical kingdom under their wing for protection to increase their strength over the others.

The Golden Kingdom is blessed by the sun. Never once has the land suffered from a failed harvest. In protected areas, rare gemstones called the "Golden Heart" can be found. The name should say it all; it is gold and a perfect heart shape. Due to their rarity, the demand is high, but prices are expensive. The Golden Heart gemstones are famed to bring fortune in their life, especially their love life.

The Emerald Kingdom is famed for their valuable forests. Within the green forests, hundreds of jewels and rare minerals can be found, bringing great fortune to the kingdom. The leaves of the forest seem to hold magical healing properties to that could cure diseases, but it is nothing compared to the "Blue Healing." It is said, within the forest, a deity lives in a hidden cave and blessed the land. Whoever may find him/her will have their wish granted and luck by their side.

The Lavender Kingdom descended from the royal line of the Crimson Kingdom, thus creating close relations between the two kingdoms. With their abundant resources and powerful connection, their lives are full of comfort and without problems. However, their lavender forests bring their kingdom true power and fame. The scent of the lavender is wanted by every kingdom. The scent is irresistible and many want to use it for their own purposes, especially the royalties and the nobilities.

Other than the five kingdoms, another is vital and essential towards the realm: the Shadow Kingdom, also known as the peacemakers. The Shadow Kingdom flourishes like any other kingdom and ranks in power after the five major ones. They have an abundant of resources and their harvests are plentiful. Underneath the perfection, the royalties, nobles, and citizens of the Shadow Kingdom have a separate duty. Their job is the make sure peace is retained throughout every kingdom. Conspiracies or disloyalty must be fixed through threats or elimination. No harm must come towards the royals of the five prominent kingdoms, especially the Crimson Royals. Almost everyone within the kingdom is a trained assassin and warrior, whether it is a man or woman, both are trained to defend the honor and peace of the Realm of Color.

Each of the five kingdoms has an heir that will one day rise to the throne: Akashi Seijuro of the Crimson Kingdom, Aomine Daiki of the Azure Kingdom, Kise Ryouta of the Golden Kingdom, Midorima Shintaro of the Emerald Kingdom, and Murasakibara Atsushi of the Lavender Kingdom. Each is famed throughout the realm for a certain characteristic. Akashi is known for his intellectual and strategical mind. Midorima is known for his calm personality and ability to find solutions in dire situations. Kise is known for his outstanding beauty that attracts both women and men and his talent to copy anything by just one look. Aomine is known for his speed, strength, and flexibility. Murasakibara is known for his tall height and his insatiable stomach.

Even the Shadow Kingdom has an heir that will one day succeed the throne. The only problem is no one has ever seen the child who will ascend the throne in the future. When the child was born, it was announced it was young girl and her name is Kuroko Tetsumi, but no other fact was said.

In reality, the child is also named Kuroko Tetsuya. The King and Queen announced their newborn child as a girl to the world because it would give them advantage within the realm. Within the bloodline of the Shadow royalties, every few generations will inherit a specific gene. To have both male and female reproductive organs. No one outside the Shadow royalties knows of this because it is considered a deep secret meant to hidden. Since Kuroko's body is predominantly male, the King and Queen did everything possible to keep the outside world from ever spotting him.

Even sixteen years later, not a single soul except for Kuroko's parents, private tutors, and private servants had ever had a glimpse of the young heir.

…

For several months now, the Crimson Royalties decided to host a masquerade ball and invite the members of every royal family and prominent noble to attend the occasion. Akashi Seijuro never cared for annoying and time-consuming events, but this time the love of his life would be present. How could he not be excited for it?

~10 years ago~

_Every year during summer, his father and mother would bring him to the outskirt of the Crimson Kingdom to have a short vacation. The three would live in a cottage with a few servants attending to their needs and everything seemed wonderful. In Akashi's eyes, it was the same old boring routine. At first, he found joy to be away from the expectations of his people and relax for a change, but after a while it just became boring. There was absolutely nothing to do. _

_One day, when he wandered down to the creek after running away from his servants, he spotted a small figure covered in a black cloak. He approached the mysterious child and asked in a commanding voice, "What are you doing here?"_

_The small child turned towards him in shock, but the cloak hid his or her face. In a small voice, he or she responded, "I'm here on vacation with my papa and mama."_

_Akashi demanded sharply, "Remove your cloak and let me see your face."_

_The small child froze and replied after a few moments, "I am sorry… I cannot… my papa and mama told me I must never show my face to anyone. Please do not make me…"_

_The Crimson Prince could tell the voice had a desperate undertone to it, so he decided to leave the topic alone for now. "Then will you tell me your name?"_

_The small child shook his or her head, which was visible through the movement of the cloak. "I am sorry. I am not allowed to say my name. Papa and Mama said so."_

_Akashi sighed and said, "Then at least tell me your gender."_

_The small child went silent again, but then answered, "I am…a girl…"_

_The Crimson Prince asked, "Can I call you Hime?" He received a nod as a response. "I am Seijuro. You can call me Sei."_

_Hime asked, "Can I call you Sei-chan?"_

_Akashi thought about the request for a few moments and then responded, "Only if you play with me."_

_The small child asked confused with a tilt of her head, "Play?"_

_The Crimson Prince nodded his head and said, "I am bored and I need a companion to entertain me."_

_The young girl said, "Okay. I will play with you…"_

_Akashi extended his hand as a gentlemanly gesture, "Let us play then." A pale hand was revealed underneath the black cloak as it reached forward to grab his hand. Even if Akashi couldn't see the Hime's face, he knew there was a soft smile upon her lips._

_During the rest of the vacation, the two played together in secret. Neither told their family about their new found playmate in fear of being separated. However, their time together soon came to an end. It was time for Akashi and his family to return to the Crimson Kingdom. During their last hour together, the two spent their time just sitting together in a comfortable silence, until Akashi broke it._

_He asked, "Hime, will I ever see you again?"_

_Once again, the young girl wore a cloak, only a red color this time. She answered softly, "I will return here next summer around the same time again. Will you?"_

_Uncharacteristically, Akashi shared a smile only meant for Hime and said, "I will. I come here every year with my family."_

"_Then we will see each other again."_

_The Crimson Prince brought his friend into a tight embrace and murmured, "But I will miss you…"_

_Hime wrapped her arms around the other and said, "I will miss you too Sei-chan, but we will see each other again. Don't be sad."_

"_Okay, only because you said so Hime." Akashi pulled back and said, "Let us make a pinky promise, okay?" He extended his pinky to show what he meant._

"_Okay." Hime wrapped her slender pinky around his and whispered, "I promise."_

_From then on, every summer the two would find each other and play together. The tradition lasted through to their teenage years. Even throughout the years, Akashi never once learned Hime's true name or seen her appearance. Every time the two met, she wore a cloak to conceal herself. Akashi attempted many times to find out, but every time he received a negative answer. Hime knew it pained her friend, so each time she would raise a hand caress the other's cheek and say softly, "One day Sei-chan, when I have been given permission to tell you." Throughout the years, Hime never lost her habit of calling her best friend "Sei-chan." _

_During their seventh year together, Hime decided to reveal a deep secret. They were sitting together by the creek again. Hime whispered, "Sei-chan, I have something to confess…"_

_Akashi glanced at her curiously. "What is it? You have done nothing wrong."_

_Hime shook her head rapidly, which was evident through her sky blue cloak. "I have been lying to you about who I am…"_

"_You never told me who you were in the first place," Akashi pointed out._

_She said, "I lied to you about my gender… I am really a boy, if you could honestly say that."_

_The Crimson Prince gasped loudly, "What? Why would tell me such a lie?" Hime is male?_

_Hime reached over and placed his hand over his friend's. He answered softly, "Because that is how my parents raised me. They said I must act like girl and trained me to be like one. I wear dresses and learn lessons necessary to be a lady. Really, I am neither a boy nor a girl. I am both. I possess both female and male reproductive organs. I can get pregnant too…"_

_Akashi listened carefully to the explanation Hime presented him with. He sighed softly, "Why did you choose to tell me now?"_

_Hime whispered, "Because I care about you. How can I lie to my best friend and only true friend? Please don't hate me," he begged._

_The Crimson Prince stared at his companion gently and said comfortingly, "No matter what, we are best friends. I will always care about you. Whether you be male or female."_

_Hime smiled softly and said, "Thank you, Sei-chan."_

_Akashi chuckled, "Can I still call you Hime since I know you will not tell me your real name?"_

_His friend nodded happily and said, "I like it, even if it is meant for a girl."_

_The two chuckled softly and continued to become closer than ever._

_During their tenth year together, a wish was answered. _

_During this year-no even before this year, Akashi realized he had fallen in love with Hime, but he could not confess. He did not want to ruin their precious relationship. Every year they met, the Crimson Prince would repeat to himself "One day. One day, I will tell him…" _

_Akashi knew he would never be able to find the courage to pronounce his feelings, so he settled for whispering their mutual endearments to each other. Both Hime and Akashi would say they loved each other, but in a sense of friendship. _

_Akashi sighed softly at his predicament. He glanced at the love of his life. He wanted confess, but he didn't have the courage to. _

_Hime heard the sigh and became worried. He asked, "Sei-chan is there something wrong?"_

_Akashi shook his head and responded, "Just thinking about a few things, like the fact my family is having a masquerade ball in a few months." _

_Hime just "hmmm…" in response._

_The Crimson Prince truly wanted to see his love's true appearance, so he asked, "Will you go to the masquerade ball?"_

_Hime turned his head to look towards his companion. "Who will be invited?"_

_Akashi ran through the guest list in his mind. "I believe every royal family and prominent noble of each kingdom." He glanced to the side. "Where does your family stand in regards of social status?"_

_Hime sighed softly. "I belong to a prominent family. We often receive invitations to attend social events. I will not tell you neither where i am from nor my family's name, but I will reveal who I am to you at the ball."_

_The Crimson Prince asked excitedly, "Will you be given permission to attend?"_

_The other nodded his head as an answer. "My father and mother believe it is time for me to be given a taste of the outside world. In the past, my parents rejected my requests to attend social events, but as I am sixteen, I am of age."_

_Akashi's lips quirked up into the special smile just for his friend. "I cannot wait to see you."_

_Hime chuckled softly. "Understand I must attend as a female. I will be wearing a dress."_

_A concerned expression appeared on the Crimson Prince's face. "How will I know who you are?"_

_Hime reached into his cloak and revealed a beautiful necklace. It was silver chain with a heart-shaped aquamarine gemstone and silver wings extending by its side. The necklace was a priceless gift from Akashi. "By this Sei-chan."_

_Akashi's smile became brighter. "I'll find you."_

"_Until then, you will not see my true appearance."_

"_I know. I will wait. I have waited ten years. What difference do a few more months make?"_

_Hime wrapped his arms tightly around his companion and whispered, "I love you…"_

_Akashi responded to the gentle sentiments with a kind voice. "I love you…" Only he meant it on a deeper level. _

* * *

**The rest of GoM will appear in the next chapter. Did you enjoy a taste of Akashi's and "Hime's" past? Who is Hime? Well you'll find out as the story continues.**

**I am still undecided about the real pairing, but seeing as I am Akakuro lover… yea…**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review!**


	2. Meeting You

**Another chapter just for you! Thank you for favorite, reviewing, and alerting this story! I am super happy you like this story so far! I hope you will enjoy this chapter! The other GoM and Momoi will be introduced.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

* * *

Akashi Seijuro could not prevent the small smile from decorating his lips. Today is the day of the masquerade ball, meaning he finally gets the chance to see Hime's true appearance!

Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki, Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, and Murasakibara Atsushi stared in fear at their smiling friend. He was _smiling_! That never happens! The way Akashi's red and gold eyes shined and the smile lacing his lips, not a smirk brings upon horror never experienced before.

Aomine whispered in fear, "Who is that man before us?"

Momoi responded, "Maybe Aka-chan finally lost his mind."

Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara nodded their heads in agreement. Akashi was never the one to smile, but instead constantly had a smirk plastered onto his lips.

Kise asked cautiously, "Akashicchi, are you alright?" Kise had the tendency to add "cchi" to someone's name if he respects them.

Akashi turned towards his friends and responded, "What are you asking, Ryouta? Of course I am alright. What made you think there was something wrong?"

Satsuki answered scared, "You are smiling, Aka-chan…"

Akashi arched one of his eyebrows. "Is that so…"

Midorima asked, "Umm… is there any particular reason you are in good mood Akashi?"

A dreamy sigh passed through Akashi's lips, which made the five other people in the room freeze. A _dreamy_ sigh… The five feared there was something terribly wrong with Akashi. Murasakibara mumbled, "Aka-chin, please stop scaring us…"

Akashi did not hear a single word Murasakibara had uttered. His mind still lost in another world. He could not keep his mind off the fact he would finally meet Hime tonight. After ten years, how could not be excited and distracted?

"Akashi… please stop smiling. You're scaring us," Aomine begged.

Akashi rolled his eyes and responded, "Daiki, you are being stupid. I am just excited for the masquerade ball tonight."

The five gasped loudly in surprise. Akashi is eager for an event?! Momoi asked awkwardly, "W-why?"

The smile on Akashi's lips morphed into a smirk, "Nothing you need to know…"

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi glanced at Akashi curiously, but did not say anything further.

The five princes and one princess have known each other since childhood. The six grew up together and were extremely close to one another. However, none of them knew about Hime. Akashi kept that a secret to himself because he wanted keep Hime all to himself. He couldn't let anyone take his best friend and the love of his life away.

Momoi stared out the window and noticed the sun began to set. She reminded, "We should hurry and prepare for the masquerade ball tonight. It will commence in a few hours."

Everyone nodded in agreement and walked towards their respective rooms to shower and change for the evening.

As the sun gradually disappeared into the horizon, one by one the six appeared in the decorated ballroom dressed and prepared. Akashi wore a red turtleneck coat with gold buttons down the center and two around the cuffs and gold shoulder decoration with matching chains. A white sash went across from one shoulder to the waist of the opposite side. He paired the coat with a white dress shirt underneath and unseen, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. As the event is a masquerade ball, a red with gold embroidered mask concealed a portion of his face.

Aomine wore a black dress shirt with the collar puffed up, a dark blue tie, a dark blue blazer with gold buttons and thick black linings around the cuffs and pockets. His blazer was unbuttoned, giving him a bit more casual look. He paired his blazer with black dress pants and black dress shoes. The dark colors of the clothing matched his tan skin perfectly. The same as Akashi, he wore a mask, only dark blue with silver embroidery.

Kise wore a white dress shirt with a frilly collar that has a oval topaz jewel pinned onto it, a light yellow overcoat with white embroidery and white buttons, crisp, white dress pants, and white dress shoes. A golden mask with sparkling white lining framed his face.

Midorima wore a white dress shirt with a few vertical lines down the center, a green blazer with a black interior, a green ribbon tied into a bow as a tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A green mask with silver lining covered a fraction of his face.

Murasakibara wore a black dress shirt with a white tie, a white vest with black buttons, a purple overcoat with black buttons, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. His purple hair was tied back with a black ribbon with strands of hair loose to finish the look. A purple mask with shiny black lining covered his face partially.

Momoi wore a strapless, soft pink, floor-length ball gown with beautiful white, intricate embroidery under the bust and around the hips. Starting from the sides to the back of the skirt, there were many thick layers ruffles with the same white embroidery to give the dress more volume than it already has. She paired the ball gown with soft pink high heels. Momoi wore a pair of white gloves with lace around edge that reach a little past her elbow. Her peach colored hair was tied up into a loose bun with strands of hair curled to frame her face perfectly. A matching flower was pinned onto her hair next to the bun. A necklace with a small pink pearl hung around her neck. To complete her look, she wore a soft pink mask with silver intricate lining and a ribbon tied into a bow on one side of the mask.

Momoi giggled softly, "You five look excited for the ball!"

Aomine and Midorima grunted in response. Kise squealed a loud "Yes!" Murasakibara just continued to eat the plate of sweets he brought into the ballroom. Once again, Akashi began to smile and said, "Of course. How could I not?"

The Peach Princess stared curiously at the Crimson Prince and asked, "Will you tell us why?"

The redhead responded nonchalantly, "For specific reasons that will remain unknown."

Momoi rolled her eyes. She glanced towards the entrance of the ball room and said, "People will be arriving in a matter of minutes…"

As the peach-haired princess predicted, royalties and nobles from foreign kingdoms arrived one by one and entered into the ballroom with their family name and title announced loudly for the residents of the room to hear. The five princes and one princess spread out around the room and began socialize with others, since it is a must. Multiple times, they danced with others just for the sake of formality and respect. Even if they very much did want to refuse the request to dance with someone, they could not as it would be rude and the incident would become the gossip of the week.

As Akashi greeted royalties and nobilities of neighboring kingdoms, his heterochromatic constantly searched for the person that meant the world to him. He desperately needed to find Hime, he must. Ten years of never seeing the true appearance of the one he loves, a desperation formed in his heart. The Crimson Prince thought, _'Hime… where are you?'_

While, Akashi frantically searched for his beloved, the other princes were trying to find peace in their situation. Aomine sighed as he stood in a corner with a glass of an alcohol free beverage between his fingers. He just spent the last hour dancing with woman after woman vying for his attention. He was dead tired already and the event hardly began. The Azure Prince wondered why princesses and noble daughters must be so clingy and annoying.

"Excuse me…" An angelic voice broke away from his thoughts. Aomine looked up to only see a lady with sky-blue hair. In his mind, he grumbled how the girl in front of his eyes was no different from the previous ones had just encountered.

In a fake, kind voice, he asked, "What may I do for you?"

The bluenette giggled and said, "Nothing. As I walked by, I could see you lost in thoughts. You interest me. For someone so handsome, should you not be dancing?"

Aomine scoffed in his mind. Of course, another girl just wanted to dance with him. The Azure Prince asked in his fake sweet voice, "Would you like to dance with milady?" He wished he could just walk away at this moment.

The lady giggled once again and said, "I am afraid I must decline."

Aomine's dark blue eyes filled with shock. A lady had just declined his offer, like he wished… The bluenette could see the reaction she was given and laughed lightly. "You are not inclined to dance with me. Even if you were sincere, I am afraid I would have declined just as well."

Aomine raised a hand to scratch his neck in embarrassment. "Umm… Thank you. You are the first to understand me."

The kind girl said gently, "You should enjoy yourself at a ball, not feel obligated to dance with every woman that comes your way. A lady must understand another's feeling or they are insensitive. A quality one should not have."

Aomine's lips formed a small smile. "You are very interesting."

The gentle smile was returned. "I shall accept that as a compliment. Now if you will excuse me…"

"Wait… I want to know-" Before the Azure Prince could finish his sentence, the bluenette had disappeared. "your name…" Aomine ran a hand through his hair and thought, _'Will I ever see her again? Her beautiful voice is truly enchanting.'_

While Aomine became lost in his own world, Kise danced happily with every woman that came his way and conversed cheerfully with other nobles and royalty. Both men and women surrounded the blonde in hopes of his complete attention. As he walked around with his crowd of followers, he spotted a girl with lustrous sky-blue hair. In order to gain her attention, he gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. He said in a flirtatious tone, "Would you like to dance with me?"

The bluenette withdrew her hand and curtsied. "I am sorry, but I am afraid I must decline. I have something I must do."

Kise froze with shock. A lady rejected him. A lady_ rejected_ him. Instead of a common reaction of anger, he just outright laughed. He said, "Milady, you are truly interesting. For the first time, someone had just rejected my offer to dance."

In return, the bluenette smiled and said, "If you would please excuse me."

"Wait!" Kise shouted, but the bluenette absorbed into the crowd. He wanted to learn the name of the first woman to reject him, but he was too late. He simply smiled and thought, _'I will surely recognize you the next time I come across you. Your soft sky blue hair will define you anywhere.'_

While both Aomine and Kise became lost in their world of the enchanting woman they have just encountered, Murasakibara munched happily on the sweets laid out onto the long tables. He already danced with a few women, but others were cautious to approach him because his insane height. As he is a prince of the five major kingdoms, both noblewomen and princesses approached in hopes of gaining his favor. To marry Murasakibara would increase the status of a family immensely. He maneuvered his way through the crowd with a plate of sweets in one hand a fork in the other, but all of the sudden he bumped into something. The Lavender Prince heard a gasp of pain, so he quickly looked down to see the victim, only to have a young woman with blue hair appear before his violet eyes. She quickly glanced up and stared at him with stunning aquamarine eyes. Murasakibara bent down and extended a hand to the young woman, which the other gently accepted. After doing so, he let go the hand and bowed as an apology. "Please accept my deepest apologies for running into you. I was careless and did not care for my surroundings."

The bluenette said gently, "Do not worry. I am fine. A little fall will not severely injure me."

Murasakibara was surprised by the other's reaction. A normal woman of high class ranking would demand something greater as an official apology. The bluenette before his eyes was different. He stuttered shocked, "T-thank you for understanding."

"Do not worry," the young woman said. "Accidents do occur."

The Lavender Prince remembered in his hand, he held a plate of sweet, so he offered a slice to her and the other kindly accepted, knowing the prince was doing so as an act of apology. She picked a small vanilla bonbon and ate it in a gentle ladylike fashion. As the bonbon entered her mouth, the bluenette's face spread with euphoria, which caused Murasakibara to blush lightly at the expression. She said sweetly, "Thank you. That tasted wonderful. If you would please excuse me, I must do something."

Before the Lavender Prince could break out of his daze, the young woman had left. He wanted to find out her name, but got lost in trance by the wonderful expression. He thought, _'Your stunning eyes will tell me who you are the next time we are to meet.'_

As the Azure, Golden, and Lavender Prince had transferred their minds into a separate world, the Emerald Prince was facing his own dilemma. As he ranked high within the social status, people could not outright insult him unless they do not fear a possible death sentence. Since childhood, Midorima had a thing for fortune-telling and horoscope and could not live a day without it. In his hand, he held a small black rock with green sparkles, lucky item of the day. Residents of the ballroom whispered and gossiped about his foolishness for trusting horoscopes and fortune-telling. They even mocked him for continually holding his lucky item in his hand like an idiot. As much as the comments irritated him, Midorima did not rebuke anyone. He simply ignored the gossiping voices around him. He held his anger and annoyance in, until someone in the crowd yelled, "STOP looking like a fool with your worthless piece of stone."

Midorima was about to yell in anger, but a melodious voice prevented him from unleashing his horrifying fury. "You should not listen to that impudent man. You must have a reason to be holding a rock."

Midorima turned and saw a young woman with sky blue hair. He stuttered astonished, "T-thank you…"

The bluenette asked curiously, "May I ask why you are holding a rock?"

The Emerald Prince nodded his head and answered, "It is my lucky item of the day. My favorite fortune-teller, Oha-asa told me a black rock with green tints would make disasters leave me and luck would be in my favor. I would also meet someone special."

The young woman nodded her head in excitement and understanding. "That certainly sounds interesting. I do not see what is wrong with it. Maybe I will try it sometime."

A light pink blush spread across the green-haired prince. He never heard anyone say such a thing about his weird quirk. Everyone always ridiculed him for his hobby. "Thank-" Midorima glanced around, but could no longer see the bluenette. He thought, _'As always, Oha-asa is correct. I was lucky enough to meet someone who can understand me. I will surely remember her by the simple and gentle aura she conveys…'_

Akashi became extremely frustrated because he could not find Hime. With the amount of women surrounding him and men wanting to start a conversation with him, he simply could not find his beloved who was somewhere in the crowd. The Crimson Prince felt trapped within the ballroom, so he quietly excused himself and headed towards the balcony for some fresh air to clear his aggravated mind.

When the redhead reached the balcony, no one was there, except for one person, a young woman with sky blue hair. Akashi was about to turn away and find another place for some peace and quiet; after all, how can he find what he desires with another woman with in his proximity. All women were the same to him, since they try to seduce him in hopes of winning his favor. For some reason though, Akashi felt at peace standing on the balcony, despite the fact someone was near him. He closed his heterochromatic eyes and relaxed. The atmosphere gave off a comfortable and gentle vibe, just like… when he was with Hime… The redhead opened his red and gold eyes and stared at the woman ahead of him, who apparently had not noticed his presence yet. Akashi whispered unsure, "Hime?"

Even though his voice should have gone unheard, the young woman turned around as if she heard. A beautiful smile laced her soft pink lips. "Sei-chan. I have been waiting for you to find me…"

"Hime," Akashi's voice filled with happiness and love. For the first time, he could finally see the true appearance of the man who held his heart. He looked beautiful in his innocence. His waist-length sky-blue hair was tied into a high ponytail with a slightly darker blue silk ribbon and the ends of his hair were curled. He wore a beautiful off-shoulder, sleeveless, floor-length ball gown that was the exact color of his hair. The straps and top edge of the dress had white frills with sky blue lining running down the middle of it. An artificial sky blue rose sat above the center of the breast area of the dress. The ball gown fitted the slender curves of waist lovingly and flared out from the hips. From the sides of the dress to the back, heavy and voluminous ruffles filled the dress. The bottom of the dress was a white layer of ruffles. He paired the ball gown with white gloves that passed his elbows and a pair of white high heels. The necklace Akashi gave Hime as a gift sat around his neck. A light metallic blue mask with intricate designs above the mask resembling a crown concealed a portion of his face.

Akashi swiftly moved towards the love of his life and whispered, "Hime… Hime…" The redhead wrapped his arms around his best friend and said softly, "I finally get to see who you are…"

Hime stood on his tippy toes and planted a soft kiss onto the Crimson Prince's cheek, which caused a light blush to splash the other's face. Akashi asked, "Hime, will you remove your mask for me to see your face?"

The bluenette nodded and took a step back for the redhead to have a full view of him. Slowly, he undid the string of the mask and removed it from his face. Aquamarine orbs were revealed under the thick, luscious eyelashes. Plump, full, pink lips looked utterly tempting. Akashi whispered sweetly, "You are beautiful…"

Hime chuckled lightly, "Thank you…"

The Crimson Prince asked, "Will you tell me who you are?"

A solemn look washed over the other's face. "Please do not be too shocked by my identity."

A confused expression replaced the anticipation on the redhead's face. "Why…?"

Hime answered in a gentle voice, "I am Kuroko Tetsumi, the princess of the Shadow Kingdom." Shock passed through Akashi's face. Kuroko continued, "By my father, mother, and private servants and tutors, I am also known as Tetsuya."

"Y-you are the mysterious princess of the Shadow…" Akashi repeated to clarify.

Kuroko nodded his head. "Yes…Do you dislike me now?" The Shadow Prince felt uncertainty and fear overcome his mind.

Quickly, Akashi reassured, "I would never! Hime, you are the most important person to me!"

"Really?" Kuroko asked in a small, shy voice.

The redhead raised his hand and caressed the bluenette's soft cheek. "How could I ever hate you? I love you. You know that." The Shadow Prince began to chew his bottom lips in nervousness. The Crimson Prince moved his hand and pressed a finger onto the other's pink lips to stop the lip biting. "You are the Princess of the Shadow Kingdom. You, who learn to fight and defend the honor the Realm of Colors, especially my family, the Crimson Royals. How could I hate you for such a title?"

Kuroko asked doubtful, "Do you see me differently now?"

Akashi shook his head and moved his hand to brush aside the other's forehead bangs to stare clearly into the mesmerizing eyes. "You will always be my Hime."

A beautiful smile decorated the bluenette's pearl lips. "And you will always be my Sei-chan."

The redhead chuckled lightly and asked, "Will I be able to see you more often if I were to visit the Shadow Kingdom?"

Kuroko nodded and responded, "Mother and Father have given their assent for royals and nobles of other kingdoms to meet me for the first time. I would not be surprised if your mother and father ask of you and the four other major princes to pay me a visit."

Akashi smiled his special smile and said, "I hope I will be able to see you more than just the summer. I miss you more than you could believe during the fall, winter, and spring."

The Shadow Prince giggled and replied sweetly, "I miss you very much too. I always wish we could be together for the whole year." Kuroko leaned into the other's chest and mumbled, "You are the only one who can truly understand me…"

The Crimson Prince could not help but to allow his smile to widen. "You too are the one who understands me the best out of everyone I have ever known."

A comfortable silence wrapped around the two princes. Akashi loved being able to beside him Hime without the cloak to cover the other's appearance. Right now, he was happier than ever been before. How could he not, when finally had his wish granted.

Music flowed through air with its gentle melody soothing everyone. Akashi asked, "May I have this dance?" He extended his hand as a gentlemanly gesture.

Kuroko giggled softly and accepted the hand. "You may."

The two danced the night away. Away from the reality and towards their own. Finally, their wish to be together with no barriers had been granted. As the princes danced, bright smiles laced their lips and their eyes shined with happiness.

* * *

**Of course Kuroko was Hime. I know that was rather obvious. Akashi will keep calling Kuroko "Hime" because that is his special name for his prince. (Ironic how Hime means princess though.) I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Do you want anyone else to appear in the story? I do have some more in mind that will most likely appear, but do you guys have preferences?**

**Couples... My heart is conflicted. Listen to my reviewers or my heart. I honestly don't know what I should do for couples... **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Love Pentagon

**Sorry for making you wait so long! I have been very busy with school events and just last week: finals. Thank you for waiting patiently. I would also like to thank everyone for reviewing, favorite, and reviewing! It means a lot to me! I hope you will enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket.**

**A/N: READ AUTHOR NOTE BELOW! IMPORTANT QUESTION!**

* * *

"Seijuro," The King of the Crimson Kingdom addressed his only son. Akashi stood before his father and mother in the royal red throne room. He bowed once in respect and answered, 'Father, what have you summoned me for?" In reality, the redhead knew the answer.

"I want you to travel to the Shadow Kingdom to pay your respects to the Princess Tetsumi." Bingo. "You will be accompanied by Atsushi-kun, Shintaro-kun, Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun, and Satsuki-chan. Prepare for departure tomorrow morning."

The Crimson Prince bowed once more and said, "I understand, Father."

"You may leave. We will send your private servants to aid you." Akashi nodded and turned to exit the room. A concealed smile decorated his lips.

_A wholehearted wish shall always be granted…_

…

"Ryouta," The King of the Golden Kingdom called for his son. Kise bowed before his father and mother and asked, "What may I do for you, Father, Mother?"

"Tomorrow morning, you shall travel to the Shadow Kingdom and greet the Princess. Seijuro-kun, Daiki-kun, Atsushi-kun, Shintaro-kun, and Satsuki-chan will accompany you."

Kise dutifully nodded his head and answered, "I shall do whatever you wish." In his mind, he wished to meet the mysterious princess of the Shadows, but at the same time felt reluctant as it turned into another part of his duty. The Golden Prince bowed once more before he departed to his room.

_A duty is a duty…_

…

"Daiki, Satsuki-chan," The King of the Azure Kingdom summoned his son and childhood friend. Aomine and Momoi bowed and curtsied in reverence. The bluehead asked, "What may I do for you Father?"

"I need you two to travel Shadow Kingdom to represent us and pay our respects to the Princess of the Shadows. Seijuro-kun, Ryouta-kun, Shintaro-kun, and Atsushi-kun shall join you."

With one voice, Aomine and Momoi responded, "We understand."

The King nodded his head and said, "Departure is tomorrow. Go prepare for there is not much time left."

_Never to defy the king's words…_

…

"Shintaro," The King of the Emerald Kingdom addressed his son. Midorima bowed and asked, "Father, what have you called me for?"

"Along with Seijuro-kun, Atsushi-kun, Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun, Satsuki-chan, you will visit the Shadow Kingdom to greet Princess Tetsumi of the Shadows. Do you understand?"

The Emerald Prince nodded his head obediently and answered, "Yes, Father. Your wish is my command."

"Go. You leave tomorrow morning."

_Absolute obedience is commanded…_

…

"Atsushi," The Lavender Kingdom called for his son. Murasakibara bowed and asked, "Yes, Father?"

"Tomorrow, you, Seijuro-kun, Shintaro-kun, Ryouta-kun, Daiki-kun, and Satsuki-chan shall travel to the Shadow Kingdom to pay your respects to the Shadow Princess. Do not disgrace our kingdom. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Father."

The King said sternly, "You may leave and prepare."

_The kingdom should be everything…_

…

Each of the six teens prepared for their journey to the Shadow Kingdom. Since their stay will be for an undetermined amount of time, they made sure to pack all the necessities for at least one month. If their stay extended, then they will just have to buy anything needed there at the kingdom.

All six were excited to meet the mysterious princess of the Shadow, but for five, this was a duty to be completed and not to be failed or else face serious consequences.

From the next morning, every prince and princess departed from their palace with their personal servants to aid them on their journey. Instead of the stereotypical princes and princess riding in carriages, each of princes brought along their majestic horses for the trip because the experience on the road felt ten times better than riding in a stuffy carriage. Momoi rode the same horse as Aomine, while the Azure Prince guided his blue steed. Around a few hours past midday, the six finally arrived at the intersection of their kingdoms that led towards the Shadow Kingdom. From then on, the six royalties continued their travels together towards their destination.

The journey to the Shadow Kingdom consisted of three days. During the day, they would travel and by night, they would stay at inns. Often times, the six would converse about the Shadow Princess.

"What do you think Princess Tetsumi will be like?" Kise asked out of curiosity.

Midorima pondered the questions for a few moments before saying, "Shy."

Akashi asked, "Why would you think that Shintaro?"

"Uhh… Well… A princess shut away from the world all her life will obviously be very socially awkward," the Emerald Prince answered.

Akashi smirked. Actually, Kuroko happened to be very social. He asked, "Shintaro, are you describing yourself?"

A huge blush splashed the green-head's cheeks. "W-what are you talking about Akashi?!"

Aomine entered the conversation and said, "You know what he is talking about." For a few seconds he stared into the sky, but then said, "I hope she will be sexy and have large boobs." A perverted grin slipped onto his face.

A dark aura began to form around the Crimson Prince. "Is that so, Daiki?" The dark tone of Akashi's voice made the blue-head shiver with fear. "W-what did I say wrong?"

Heterochromatic eyes glared at Aomine with heavy intensity. He growled, "Keep your perverted hands away from the Shadow Princess or I will cut them off myself."

"Of course!" Aomine responded immediately and frightened. Momoi felt sorry for her childhood friend, but at the same time curious as to why the Crimson Prince turned protective all of the sudden. She asked, "Aka-chan, why are you protective of the Princess of the Shadow Kingdom?"

All the other princes wondered the same thing and stared at Akashi for an answer. The redhead remained calm as ever and replied nonchalantly, "So I am. Do you have a problem with it?"

The four princes and one princess quickly shook their heads since they could see the Crimson Prince becoming rather annoyed.

Calmly, Akashi said, "Let us continue our journey."

…

"Tetsuya-sama" Kuroko turned around to see his private servants, Kasamatsu Yukio, Takao Kazunari, and Himuro Tatsuya approaching him. Since they were the private wing of the palace, where only the king, queen, private servants, and the private tutor were allowed to entered, the three could address the Shadow Prince by his real name instead of "Tetsumi-sama." The bluenette asked, "What is the matter?"

"Tetsuya-sama, the king and queen would like to speak to you. They are waiting for you in the tea room," Kasamatsu answered.

The Shadow Prince nodded his head and gracefully walked towards the direction of tea room with his three servants trailing behind. Arriving at his destination, gently, the prince opened the doors in a ladylike fashion. He spotted his father, mother, and private tutor, Alexandra Garcia seated comfortably on the couch. His father, Kuroko Makato possessed sky blue hair and piercing silver eyes. From constant workout for the sake of his duty towards the Realm of Colors, he had muscular build. His mother, Kuroko Ami has wavy, waist-length, sky-blue hair and lovely aquamarine eyes. Kuroko took more after his mother, even in build. Both are slender and held nice curves, but still fit from training to be an assassin. The only difference between the two was the fact Ami had a large chest, while Kuroko basically had a flat-chest. His private tutor, Alexandra or more commonly, Alex had beautiful, long, blond hair and ice blue eyes. Her curvaceous and well-endowed body was envied by many.

Kuroko curtsied once before making his way towards the couch to sit down. Kasamatsu, Takao, and Himuro stayed the background watching over the four.

The bluenette asked, "What is it that you called me for?"

Makato spoke, "We have received news that five crown princes of the five major kingdoms will come to visit us along with a princess." When Kuroko heard the news, his heart started to pump with happiness. Did they mean Sei-chan will come and visit them?

Alex said, "Tetsuya-sama, they all want to meet you."

The Shadow Prince answered, "I understand. When will they arrive?"

Ami responded, "They will arrive in three days. Do you know their names and titles?"

Kuroko nodded and said each person's name along with their corresponding title. "Akashi Seijuro of the Crimson Kingdom. Kise Ryouta of the Golden Kingdom. Midorima Shintaro of the Emerald Kingdom. Murasakibara Atsushi of the Lavender Kingdom. Aomine Daiki of the Azure Kingdom. I believe the princess who will accompany them will be Momoi Satsuki of the Peach Kingdom, the only princess permitted in their presence since they are childhood friends." Alex nodded with approval. "All correct, Tetsuya-sama."

Makato and Ami also nodded their heads. The King said, "Be prepared for their arrival." The king and queen rose from the couch. "Your mother and I must attend to something. We shall see at dinner, son." He walked over and pressed a soft kiss onto his son's soft hair. Ami followed suit and gave her son a hug. Before the two left the room, Makato said to Alex, "After dinner, there is something my wife and I would like to discuss with you. We want to seek your approval for our plan." The king's silver eyes revealed a swirl of indefinable emotions.

Alex rose and said, "I understand. Shall meet here again after dinner?"

The king nodded and allowed the private servants to open the door for him and his wife to leave the room.

Alex turned towards Kuroko and said, "I understand you are excited for them come, especially because the Crimson Prince is your childhood friend and will be coming, but be careful. I can see the Crimson Prince will not do you any harm, but the others may have sinister intentions towards you. They may have orders from their king and queen to seduce you. Reveal your situation to no one. As the Crimson Prince already knows, he can have more freedom to be around you. Do you understand, my Prince?"

Kuroko nodded and responded, "I understand. I will make sure to never reveal my secret to them."

Alex smiled and said, "You may scream with happiness now."

Kuroko jumped up from the couch and twirled around. "I am extremely excited for their arrival! I have not seen Sei-chan since the masquerade ball at his palace. I cannot wait to finally see him again!"

Kasamatsu said, "We are happy you are delighted. You are never this excited. The Crimson Prince must mean the world to you."

A bright smile decorated the bluenette's lips. "Everything. He means everything to me." He reached for the necklace adorning his neck, the one Akashi given to him. Tenderly, she said, "I wish his arrival would be quicker."

Himuro said sweetly, "Patience, Tetsuya-sama. They will be here in three days."

Takao said, "Do not worry, Tetsuya-sama. The next few days will pass quickly."

Kuroko responded longingly, "I hope so…"

…

Three days passed by more quickly than Kuroko imagined. Around mid-afternoon, the arrival of the five princes and one princess was announced. The bluenette, the king, queen, the private servants, Alex, and the a few regular servants waited for their coming for a while now. Though he had to wear a black cloak to conceal appearance, he was excited. With eagerness, the Shadow Prince watched each of the six teens enter the palace. He quickly glanced at all of them, but when his aquamarine eyes landed on the Crimson Prince, his eyes stayed glued onto the redhead. He could see Akashi staring back at him, which caused the bluenette to smile, though it was hidden under the cloak.

Makato stepped forward and said with a cheerful voice, "Welcome to the Shadow Kingdom. I am the King, Makato. To my right is my wife, Ami."

Each prince and princess bowed/curtsy in response. Akashi spoke, "Thank you for allowing us to stay here while we visit."

"We are delighted to do so. We understand you are here to meet our daughter." He stepped to the side to allow his son some more space. He commanded, "Please remove the cloak."

Kasamatsu, Takao, and Himuro did what the king asked and remove the heavy cloak to reveal Kuroko's appearance to them.

As they did so, everyone who had never seen Kuroko's true appearance gasped loudly, even the main servants because they never had the chance to see their princess.

Kagami Taiga, one of the regular servants muttered, "Beautiful…"

Kuroko said with his mesmerizing angelic voice, "I'm pleased to meet you. I am Princess Kuroko Tetsumi of the Shadow Kingdom."

Instantly, Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara, and Midorima recognized the Shadow Princess as the one they have met and been enchanted by at the masquerade ball. The sky-blue hair, aquamarine eyes, sweet voice, and gentle aura could be recognized anywhere.

"It is you!" The four of them shouted. Everyone stared at them with curiosity.

Akashi asked them, "What are you talking about?"

Aomine answered, "She is the one I met at the ball."

"What! Aominecchi, you met her too?"

"You too Kise?"

"Mido-chin also met her?"

Akashi asked calmly, but not very happily. "Do you mean to tell me you met the princess at the ball?"

"Yes," the four answered.

Akashi stayed silent for a few moments before he said, "I see…"

The King and Queen were astonished by the news and glanced at one another then to Alex. The blonde nodded her head in approval. Makato cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention, and then said, "I see you are all acquainted with another. We shall allow some alone time for you to know each other better." He turned towards the regular servants and said, "Please lead their servants to the servants wing and take care of their bags."

The regular servants bowed and responded, "Yes." The king, queen, and Alex left the room. The private servants stayed to attend to the princess. The regular servants moved quickly to lead the foreign servants to their quarters and deliver the bags of the princes and princess to their guest rooms.

The only ones left in the room were Kuroko, Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Aomine, Murasakibara, Momoi, Kasamatsu, Takao, and Himuro.

Quickly, Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, and Kise approached the Shadow Prince to greet him.

Each of them bent down and kissed the delicate, pale hand and introduced their name. Murasakibara even offered a vanilla treat to the bluenette.

While the four were fawning over her, Akashi stared at them with contempt for being too close to his love. Momoi just giggled as she watched. She knew something interesting was bound to happen during their stay. Kasamatsu, Takao, and Himuro weren't sure what to do because it would be rude of them to lay a hand on the prince to make them step away from the bluenette.

Not being able to take it any longer, Akashi said authoritatively, "Step away from the Princess. You are being rude."

Hearing a dark undertone, the four did what they were commanded and moved a few feet away. Akashi nodded in approval and then said, "Step forward and announce your names again. Be polite. Do not show any disrespect towards the princess. Shintaro, you may start."

The green-haired prince did as he was told. "Hello, I am Midorima Shintaro of the Emerald Kingdom."

The golden-haired prince went next. He placed a hand over his heart and bowed. "I am Kise Ryouta of the Golden Kingdom." He ended the sentence with a wink, but the bluenette was not fazed at all, which made the prince confused because everyone blushed whenever he winked. Then again, this princess is different from all the others.

The blue-haired prince stepped forward next. "Yo, Princess Tetsumi. I am Aomine Daiki of the Azure Kingdom." He had a huge grin spread across his face.

The peach-haired princess went next. She curtsied and said sweetly, "I am pleased to meet you. I am Momoi Satsuki of the Peach Kingdom." A beautiful smile decorated her lips, but a gleam of mischievousness flashed through her eyes, which the Shadow Prince did not miss.

The purple-haired prince announced him name next. "I am Murasakibara Atsushi of the Lavender Kingdom." He offered the bluenette a box of sweets and said, "They are vanilla. I hope you will like it."

Kuroko smiled in return and responded, "Thank you. I will most definitely enjoy it." He took the box and placed it into Kasamatsu's hands.

Murasakibara asked with curiosity, "Who are they?"

The bluenette turned towards the three and asked, "Could you introduce yourselves?"

The three nodded in unison. Kasamatsu stepped forward and said, "I am Kasamatsu Yukio."

Next was Takao. "I am Takao Kazunari."

Lastly, Himuro said, "I am Himuro Tatsuya."

As one voice, the three said, "We are the private servants of Tetsumi-sama."

The princes and princess nodded their heads. Momoi turned towards Akashi and asked, "Do you not need to introduce yourself?"

The redhead smirked and said, "Why would I need to?"

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, and Momoi became confused by his words. Akashi stepped towards the Shadow Prince and pulled him into a heart-warming embrace. Gasps could be heard, but he ignored them. He whispered, "I missed you."

Kuroko snuggled into the embrace and responded just as soft. "I was lonely without you."

The Crimson Prince moved back a little to see his love's face. He raised a hand and caressed the pale cheek. Gently, he said, "I am here now, so do not feel alone." He pressed a soft kiss on the other cheek. "I love you."

Standing on his tippy toes, he returned the kiss by pressing one on the other's cheek and returned the sentiments. "I love you too."

"How do you two know each other?" Momoi asked.

Akashi replied casually, "We have known each other for over ten years. We met during our annual vacation in the summer." His heterochromatic eyes sent the message, _"Stay away. The Shadow Prince/Princess is __**MINE**__."_

Momoi giggled and thought, _"Love Pentagon!"_

…

_Enchant… Enchant… Enchant…_

…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review! **

_**READ**_**: I have been thinking about couples, so I thought why not have a poll to see what you guys would like. However, that does not mean I will automatically make the couples that win happen in the story. This is just for my reference. I will decide the final couples. The choices are listed below. Everyone who has an account on fanfiction can vote twice, while if you don't you can only vote once because you wont be able to vote on my poll on my profile. **

**EVERYONE CAN VOTE FOR FIVE AND **_NO MORE_** FOR **_EACH_** REVIEW AND FOR THE POLL. **

**If you voted for **_GoM/Kuroko_**, then just leave it at that because if you vote for more, then it will just make me think you want only that individual as the main couple with Kuroko.**

GoM/Kuroko (**If pick this choice, don't vote for any more choices.)**

Akashi/Kuroko

Aomine/Kuroko

Kise/Kuroko

Midorima/Kuroko

Murasakibara/Kuroko

Aomine/Kise

Aomine/Momoi

Murasakibara/Himuro

Midorima/Takao

Kise/Kasamatsu

**I can add more choices; just tell me through a review or a PM.**

**Vote by Poll and by Reviewing!**

**VOTE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
